


The (Love) Case of Inspector Hart and Eggsy

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Inspector Harry Hart, Eggsy as a member of The Homeless Network, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is a DI from Scotland Yard's homicide division and was stuck in what should be a simple murder case. His colleague, Lestrade, suggested him to ask help from a consulting detective by the name of Sherlock Holmes. </p><p>Holmes is a wanker, but if it was not because of Holmes, Harry might not have met Eggsy. </p><p>(Alternately titled, How Sherlock Holmes Accidentally Becomes a Matchmaker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It is 2AM right now and I just finished writing this new AU that I got early this morning while I was driving to campus. I couldn't let the idea go away and so I wrote it down although I was planning to review uni courses but well.. this things happened. As you can see, the title is stupid and I am sorry that I can't think of a better one.
> 
> So the premise of this fic... pretty much I just put Kingsman characters in Sherlock's London. Kingsman The Spy Agency may or may not still exist. In this fic, we have Harry as a detective inspector, Merlin as the head of his forensic team, Eggsy as member of Sherlock's Homeless Network, Roxy, Rufus, and Charlie as police officers working under Harry. Sherlock and the rest from series appear as their usual roles. Oh and also I don't know a thing about how police department works in UK but this story won't focus on the police stuff but the cute stuff so....
> 
> I feel proud that I think of this tbh. Im so sorry.
> 
> Oh, and the murder case in this fic... although I don't get into details, I pretty much adapt the case from Young Kindaichi series :P
> 
> This fic is self-beta-ed and not brit-picked. Feel free to point out any mistakes.

It had been raining a lot the past few days in London and considering the dark grey clouds hanging over the city, it would be raining today as well.While Harry should be already used to the horrible London weather, right now all he could think about was getting home and fixing himself a cup of warm tea with splash of milk. Harry put both of his hands deeper to the outer pockets of his grey trench coat and gritted his teeth in frustration over his long work hours--the unfortunate side effect of working as a homicie detective inspector in Scotland Yard--as he waited for a for one consulting detective and his assistant that his colleague Lestrade told him would come to help solve the homicide case that had been haunting his sleep the past week. A murder in a locked room. It was never his favourite kind of murder case.

 

"He is late," said a familiar Scottish accent from behind him, coming from the house where the homicide happened. Harry turned around and shrugged at Merlin, the head of forensics team that worked under him. The consulting detective was late indeed but what could Harry do? If he was as good as Lestrade had told him, he needed his help in this. The longer they let it on, the colder the trail and it would be even harder to solve the case.

 

Just when Harry was about to take his mobile phone out to give a call to Lestrade—who somehow didn't want to give Harry the detective's numbers—a black cab pulled over to a stop in front of the house. A tall man with dark curls emerged from the cab followed by a shorter man with short sandy blond hair. Harry had never met the man before, but he had no doubt that the tall man must be the infamous Sherlock Holmes.

 

Harry walked a few steps toward the supposedly Mr. Holmes, extending a hand but the tall man just walked past him straight toward the door. His shorter companion grimaced but quick to catch up on Holmes’ long legs. Harry then remembered the advice that Lestrade gave him before he hung up the phone.

 

 _"I won't blame you if you want to punch him in the face, but he is good at what he does. Just, please don't kill him,"_ Lestrade had said to Harry, but he had just brushed the words off. Now, less than five minutes after meeting the man, Harry should have paid more attention to those words. Harry needed something much stronger if he should deal with a wanker.

 

"Show me where it happens and please refrain from thinking because it would distract my thinking," said Holmes fast, but the shorter man gripped Holmes' left arm with probably quite some strength since Holmes winced visibly. "My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my friend, Dr. John Watson," continued Holmes with a forced small smile that went away in a second. The friend, John Watson extended his hand to Harry for Harry to shake

 

“Pardon his manners. It is nice to meet you. Thank you for having us,” said Watson politely still with the apologetic smile. Holmes beside him simply scowled and muttered quietly under his breath that Harry didn’t catch.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to help. I am detective inspector Hart and this is the head of my forensic team, Merlin,” Harry replied, gesturing to Merlin by his side. Watson looked amused then, offering his hand to Merlin as well.

 

“Merlin, like King Arthur’s Merlin?” asked Watson curious. Harry couldn’t help the small smile whenever anyone questioned Merlin of his name choice. Harry had told him several times that Merlin’s real name was not as hideous as the bald man always thought it was, but he never believed him.

 

“It’s a nickname. My real name is terrible,” replied Merlin already used to the question. Holmes seemed interested then, his eyes seemed to glint sharply.

 

“Is it as terrible as the name _Hamish_?” asked Holmes earning a glare from Watson. “I could guess your real name correctly—“

  
“Alright then—gentlemen, if you may please show us the crime scene so Sherlock could take a look at it?” asked Watson interrupting Holmes’ statement. Harry glanced at Merlin and then both of them lead the men to the crime scene on the second floor of the house. From behind him, Harry could hear Holmes complaining how he didn’t have his fun and Watson chiding him like Holmes was a kid. They bantered like an old married couple although it was probably more like a child and his nanny.

 

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Harry briefly explained the details of the crime and showed where the victim body was found; with Merlin giving inputs on what he found and what caused the death. Holmes seemed thoughtful with glee apparent on his face. After he was done enquiring questions (and making unnecessary comments on themselves and criticises how they worked), Holmes kicked them out of the crime scene which Harry protested but Watson only gave him another apologetic smile and promised him that they would only take five minutes.

 

“Please be quiet and—oh, if there’s someone looking for me, just told him to wait,” Holmes said before he closed the door abruptly in front of Harry and Merlin’s faces. Merlin slowly turned to look at Harry, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“I can’t believe it—Harry—“

 

“Let’s talk outside. He told us to be quiet,” said Harry gesturing to Merlin to follow him. Merlin scowled.

 

“And you are going to listen to him? He is a wanker and mental with that look of glee on his face,” Merlin complained again. Harry sighed and wished for a second that he had a drink in his hand. The cool air outside helped him to stay calm. Rain droplets had began to fall lightly.

 

“He is, but we have no choice. We have admitted it ourselves that we are stuck on this case. You and I know that this was not a suicide case, but a murder, but we couldn’t prove it. Lestrade said he is good at what he does, and you know Lestrade. We just simply need to… ignore his less than pleasant manners,” finished Harry tired. Merlin was still scowling.

 

“I don’t like it. How does Lestrade tolerate working with him for so long, I would never know,” Merlin grumbled. “Thank god Watson is at least polite. If not, I would probably punch his face after he criticizes how I did my work once again.”

 

“Lestrade wouldn’t blame you. He has warned me so. Just tolerate him today, and we would probably never see him again.”

 

Merlin was about to reply when there was a young man in hideous yellow and black jacket and white cap approaching the front of the house they were in. He looked curiously at both Harry and Merlin, turned to look at the house number and then looked back to Harry and Merlin.

 

“’m here for Sherlock Holmes?” asked the young man hesitant. Harry exchanged a look at Merlin.

 

“He is upstairs and told you to wait.” The young man nodded slowly and then simply stood at the front of the gate under the rain that got heavier by second. “What are you doing?” asked Harry frowning. The young man looked back and with a frown on his own.

 

“I’m waiting?”

 

“Under the heavy rain? You should wait under the dry rooftop here,” replied Harry. The young man frowned harder but then shrugged before he walked over and stood under the rooftop with both Harry and Merlin. He looked even younger up close. His clothes were drenched thoroughly, his hair was plastered against his forehead. This young man—who somehow knew Holmes—reminded him of Mr. Pickle. Merlin looked at the young man and then looked up at Harry with wide eyes and glances and some eyebrows wiggling. Harry had no idea what that mean. The young man was shivering now, teeth chattering quiet loudly. Harry checked on his wristwatch. The five-minute time was up.

 

“Merlin, would you please tell Holmes and Watson that his time was up and he has this young man waiting for him?” Merlin’s face turned into a scowl again but nodded before he turned around to fetch Holmes. As soon as Merlin was inside, Eggsy snorted with barely suppressed laughter. Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“His name is Merlin? Are you an Arthur by any chance?” said Eggsy with a cheeky grin. Harry couldn’t help but rolled his eyes although he was amused.

 

“He thinks his real name is terrible although I tell him again and again that it is _not_ that terrible,” replied Harry. He then continued for the second part of the question. “Do I look like an Arthur?” The young man looked mock thoughtful before he looked at Harry from under his damp eyelashes, with a smile.

 

“You may pass as an Arthur, but I think you ain’t one,” replied the young man confidently. Something inside Harry’s chest clenched painfully. Harry ignored the odd feeling.

 

“And you are right. My name is Harry Hart, detective inspector of Scotland Yard,” Harry introduced himself, offering his hand for the young man to take. He seemed startled for a second, looking at Harry’s hand before he took Harry’s hand. His hand was cold from cold, but his grip was strong.

 

“I’m Eggsy, member of Sherlock’s Homeless Network.”

 

“Eggsy? Why Egg—wait, you are homeless?” asked Harry with a frown and concern. Eggsy shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“I’m not. I live in a tiny flat, but considering how rare I spend time at home, I might as well be one.” Harry frowned at the statement, but Eggsy didn’t elaborate any further and Harry would definitely not ask further.

 

“So, what kind of name is Eggsy?” asked Harry to change the subject. Eggsy’s grin returned full force.

 

“One of a kind. I don’t like my real name as well,” replied Eggsy. “It fits better for a kid from public school.”

 

“Eggsy—“ It was Holmes’ voice from behind. “Do you have it?” asked Holmes seemed eager. Behind him, Merlin was still scowling hard. Watson looked like he was in pain.

 

“I do,” answered Eggsy, taking out a piece of folded paper from inside his jacket pocket. It was a wonder that the paper was not drenched wet like the rest of Eggsy. Holmes snatched the paper quickly, unfolded it, and scanned what was written quick before another wide grin appeared on his face. Holmes looked positively maniacal.

 

“Brilliant—let’s go John!” cried Holmes excited. Harry gaped.

 

“Hold on, Mr. Holmes. How about the crime scene?” asked Harry frustrated. Holmes turned around to look at Harry, rolling his eyes like Harry was an idiot. Harry’s right hand twitched.

 

“It was a murder. You have the right culprit in custody already. The victim was killed by seemingly by poison he drank himself, but he was drugged before that and then the culprit put him inside the room. She then locked the room before she then attached the key to a wire which was attached by the spinning fan on top of the victim body, leaving the key inside,” explained Holmes quick in one breath. “Now, if you excuse me—“

 

“Wire? Spinning fan?—“ Holmes grumbled and then waived his fingers between his dark curls as if Harry was being purposefully obtuse.

 

“The wire got spin to the fan and it is still there for you to retrieve and the culprit turned the spinning fan by turning on the main power supply in which I assure you had her fingerprints all over. She doesn’t live in the house so it was absurd that her fingerprints could be found in the main power supply in the attic, and so you got your culprit,” concluded Holmes. Harry looked at Merlin from behind, signaling him to go and check. Holmes seemed to be vibrating from energy. “Now, if you don’t have any more stupid—“

 

“Sherlock!” chided Watson in exasperation. Harry shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose before he finally waved his hand in dismissal. Holmes didn’t say another word before he dashed outside, turning left to get to the main road, probably to grab a taxi. Watson sighed out loud.

 

“I am really sorry on Sherlock’s behalf. We have another case ongoing and he is just too eager to solve this one,” said Watson with a grimace, extending his hand forward for Harry to shake again. “Thank you for your and Merlin’s time. I better go before he left me behind. Again,” finished Watson who then looked at Eggsy with a small smile. “See you around, Eggsy. Thank you.”

 

“No problem, doc. Good luck,” replied Eggsy waving at the man. Harry sighed in exasperation at what just passed. Beside him, the young man laughed.

 

“First time working with Sherlock?” Harry nodded. “No wonder. He is a right arse, but a smart one. Doctor Watson is very kind though. He helps me a lot when Daisy—my sister—got sick last spring,” told Eggsy.

 

“How did you come to be under his employment?” asked Harry curious because Eggsy and Holmes were two people that Harry would not expect to know each other considering what an arse Holmes was and how Eggsy was… not.

 

“I was sitting around the park near my place and he just appeared out of nowhere, offering a piece of paper with his numbers inside, offering me money if I can get him information,” Eggsy told him with a smirk. Harry raised his eyebrows, dubious.

 

“Like a spy?”

 

“Pretty much, yeah. The _Holmesless_ Network,” replied Eggsy with a pun that made Harry laughed out loud partly due to exhaustion, partly due to amusement. Merlin reemerged from inside the house at this time and he looked at Harry and Eggsy in confusion. Harry could only shrug and Eggsy was grinning widely. Merlin looked at both of them for a few more seconds before he decided to ignore it.

 

“There is indeed a wire on top of the fan that we missed and I have checked that there is the main power supply in the attic like he said. I’ve contacted Roxy, Charlie, and Rufus to come here for one more sweep and gather the evidence properly,” Merlin told him. “He is good but I truly hope we don’t ever work with him again.”

 

“Umm—“ Harry and Merlin turned to look at the young man. “Well, I will take my leave then? Nice talking to you, Inspector Hart,” said Eggsy with a smile. Harry stopped him before he could leave.

 

“Wait, Eggsy. Where are you going?” Eggsy looked confused, glancing at Merlin and then looked at Harry again.

 

“To the tube station?” answered Eggsy uncertain. Harry nodded and then looked at Merlin.

 

“I need to get back to Scotland Yard to deal with the papers regarding this case. I will drop you off at the nearest station,” told Harry. He could feel Merlin staring at the back of his head. Harry ignored it. Eggsy gaped before he shook his head almost violently.

 

“It’s fine. I will just walk—it’s not that far anyway—“

 

“Nonsense. It is still raining heavily.”

 

“I am wet and I will leave stains to your seat—“ From behind him, Merlin coughed loudly as if he was choking.

 

“It won’t—“ Eggsy opened his mouth as if to express more protestations but Harry lifted up his hand to stop him. “I insist, Eggsy,” said Harry serious. Eggsy looked at Harry’s eyes for a few seconds before he ducked his head away and nodded. Harry turned around to see Merlin who looked too amused for Harry’s own good.

 

“I will see you back in the station,” said Harry. Merlin wiggled his eyebrows, glancing back and forward from him to Eggsy. Harry frowned in confusion. Merlin smiled smugly, seeming to get a different answer from Harry’s face and then waved him away before he returned back inside the house. Harry shook his head wondering what was wrong with Merlin today. He took the umbrella that he had propped near the front door, and then turned to face Eggsy, popping the umbrella open.

 

“Shall we?” asked Harry holding the umbrella for both of them. Eggsy nodded, somewhat quiet, the tip of his cheeks seemed flushed. “I parked my car just across the street,” said Harry with a smile. They both walked under the umbrella to where Harry’s car was parked. He let Eggsy got inside the car first, before he walked around to get to the driver’s seat, wet umbrella at the back seat.

 

Harry turned the ignition on and then blasted of the heater inside the car. Eggsy shivered again, teeth chattering again. He held both of his hands in front of the slots where the heat came out. Harry did the same although he was definitely less cold than the young man. The warmth felt nice and soon it gave back colours to Eggsy’s pale face. Harry drove the car and soon they reached the station that was definitely farther than what Eggsy seemed to suggest earlier. Harry pulled over to a side to drop Eggsy off.

 

“Thank you for the lift, Inspector Hart,” said Eggsy. “Really sorry for the wet seat now,” continued the young man more cheekily.

 

“Not a problem at all,” Harry replied and then paused for a second. “Oh, and please call me, Harry.” Eggsy blinked and then slowly his grin turned softer on the edges, an entirely different smile than before that made him almost glowing.

 

“See you around, Harry,” said Eggsy smiling, before he opened the car door and then jogged the small distance from the car to the station. Harry looked at the young man’s back until it disappeared before he continued his drive back to Scotland Yard.

 

Merlin might hate him, but they might need to work with Holmes and Watson again in the near future.


	2. Late Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry met Eggsy again and this time Harry invited Eggsy to have a late supper with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo I wrote something. Again, I am not sure whether I will write more, but I guess one step at a time eh? I wrote this when I was at my friend's house for a stay over. I was in dilemma whether I should just make them date one another like right now or whether I should make them take it slow and a bit shy and I just don't know. I'm pretty much still testing the water with the Eggsy and Harry in this AU. 
> 
> Anw, this chapter is self-beta-ed and not brit-picked. Again, feel free to point out any mistakes. :))) Comments are always welcome!

It was unusual for two detective inspectors to work together in the same case, but it happened from time to time. This time, Harry was helping Lestrade on a new case that happened near Harry’s area of jurisdiction since Harry himself had no cases that needed sole attention. Besides, helping Lestrade might also help him in some way that Harry didn’t try to think to hard.

The night was unexpectedly clear which was a blessing for the initial investigation regarding the death of a middle-aged couple whose bodies were found in a public park. Harry had assigned Charlie and Rufus to guard the police line, while Roxy was helping whatever Merlin and the forensic team needed at the moment. Harry was about to scout the nearby neighbourhood to ask whether anyone had heard or seen something unusual throughout the day when he heard loud noises of people arguing. Harry turned around and saw that the arguing happened between Charlie and someone who was wearing a horrendous yellow and black jacket. Harry swore that his heart didn’t skip a beat, but he couldn’t deny the hope that rose inside his chest, hoping that the someone who wore the horrible jacket was the same man whom he met a week ago.

Harry couldn’t repress a smile when it turned out that he was right. It was Eggsy, who looked the same except that the clothes he was wearing was dry instead of drenched like last week. He could hear the words of Charlie and Eggsy’s argument as he came closer.

“—I told you, Inspector Lestrade is busy,” said Charlie coldly. “Go home and don’t bother the ongoing police investigation.”

“C’mon. Just tell Lestrade that Eggsy came with message from Sherlock Holmes,” said Eggsy looked almost annoyed. “I won’t leave until he gets this message.” Charlie snorted.

“Well, have fun waiting—“

“Charlie—“ Harry called, making both men turned to look at him. Harry was pleased when Eggsy’s face seemed to brighten with a smile that started to grow on his face. “I know this young man. Can you please fetch Inspector Lestrade for him?” Eggsy’s smile became wider while Charlie’s face turned into a scowl. The young officer opened his mouth to protest, but Harry just gave him a look. Charlie shutted his mouth and then nodded before he left to fetch Lestrade that should not be very far away. Harry looked at Eggsy again, smiling at the young man.

“Hello, Eggsy. A message from Holmes?” asked Harry pleasant. Eggsy nodded and pulled out a small piece of folded paper.

“Yup. He said that it is ‘sensitive’so he couldn’t text Lestrade from his phone. Thanks for your help,” said Eggsy. He paused and then his smile turned sheepish. “I’m surprised that you remember my name, Harry,” he continued more quietly. Harry felt oddly delighted hearing Eggsy said his name.

“Of course I do. There is hardly anyone else who actually wants to be called Eggsy,” Harry replied teasingly. Eggsy mock-glared at Harry, a smile still on his lips. Harry continued. “I should say that the name Eggsy suits you though. It is certainly one of a kind.” Eggsy laughed.

“It is yeah? It does make it easier for people to remember me.”

“You are not easily forgotten with or without your unique name,” Harry said. Eggsy’s smile turned soft on the edges like the smile from last week when he said goodbye, his cheeks flushed lightly. Harry’s right hand twitched with the sudden urge to brush his fingers against his face.

“Eggsy—“ Harry and Eggsy turned around to look at expectant Lestrade and scowling Charlie. “Hesketh said you are looking for me?” Eggsy nodded and then gave the piece of paper to Lestrade.

“Yes, Inspector. This is from Sherlock. He said it is too sensitive of an information for him to text you?” Lestrade rolled his eyes and then he took out his mobile phone to type on his phone.

“He is such a bloody drama queen,” muttered Lestrade almost fondly, looking down at his phone’s screen. “I’m sending him a text, telling him I’ve received this.” He pocketed the phone back and then looked up to smile at Eggsy. “Thank you very much, Eggsy.”

“You are welcome, Inspector,” said Eggsy with a polite smile. Lestrade nodded and then shoved the paper inside his pocket as well.

“I’m going to return then,” said Lestrade who then turned to look at Harry and Charlie. “We are almost done with preliminary investigation, so I think we can leave the scene pretty soon.” Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

“Do you need more people to secure the scene? I can lend a few people,” asked Harry all business. Charlie besides him stiffened. Harry almost rolled his eyes if only that wouldn’t make him look unprofessional. Young officers these days. Back in the days when Harry was just joining the force, he was eager to do various things—even when it mean to stay all night to secure a crime scene—because he knew that every experience was needed if he wanted to advance. Many young officers just expected them to get promoted just by lazing around.

“No, it’s fine. I reckon I have enough people tonight. You can start calling your people back. Thank you very much for your help this evening. Always hate a double homicide,” muttered Lestrade shaking his head before he left again. Harry nodded and then he turned to Charlie.

“Please start telling the rest of the team to pack up and then return to Scotland Yard,” Harry ordered Charlie who nodded his head almost eager, before he walked away to call the team back. Beside him, Eggsy whistled quite loudly.

“A double homicide, huh?” said Eggsy almost impressed. “Is this the kind of case you always deal with?”

“Not entirely. My division and Lestrade’s also deal with cases of missing person or abduction. Still, I mostly deal with homicide cases or when the death seems unnatural,” Harry answered. “I am fortunate enough that I work in England and not in the United States. The homicide rate is very high there.” Eggsy nodded his head slowly.

“I see. So that’s why there’s many American crime procedural series, huh?” Harry chuckled.

“I think, yes,” replied Harry amused. Eggsy grinned and then silence fell between them. Harry knew that he should go back soon to Merlin to handle a few more things, but he still wanted to talk with the young man. Harry suddenly had an idea in his head.

“Do you have anywhere else to go after this, Eggsy?” asked Harry which made Eggsy looked curious. The young man shook his head.

“I’m planning to go home since it’s late already and everyone would be asleep,” Eggsy answered with a shrug. “Why? Do you need me to deliver something?”

“Not really. I do need someone to accompany me for a late night supper though.” Eggsy’s eyes widened. Harry smiled. “Interested?”

“Umm, are you sure you want me to accompany you?” asked Eggsy hesitantly. Harry nodded.

“I won’t extend the invitation if I don’t value your presence,” said Harry. He paused. “Although, I understand if you refuse. We have only just met once and you don’t know what kind of a person I am.” Eggsy laughed, cheeks tinged red.

“Well, I know that you are a police, so you can’t be all bad, I guess,” replied Eggsy sheepishly.

“So?”

“Alright then. I am hungry anyway,” said Eggsy smiling widely. Harry smiled back, satisfied.

“Well then, I will wrap things up. Please do wait for me here?” Eggsy nodded. Harry nodded back and then turned around to go back and finish his job for the evening. Harry ignored Merlin’s looks when he told him how he was going to have late supper with Eggsy instead of going back to the Scotland Yard to sign off for the night. Harry was simply finding the young man amusing and surprising. There was nothing more. Maybe. Yet. Harry didn’t know.

After checking in with Lestrade once again, Harry went back to where Eggsy was still standing just before the police line. The young man was playing on his phone, but he looked up when he saw someone was approaching. A smile immediately appeared on his face which made Harry smiled back.

“Shall we? I don’t bring my car tonight so I’m afraid we must walk,” said Harry apologetically.

“It’s alright. I always walk around anyway. Do you know where you wanna eat?” asked Eggsy curious. Harry glanced at the shorter man.

“I do. It is the perfect meal after long hours at work. I hope you will love it,” replied Harry with a smile. Beside him, Eggsy followed.

* * *

 

“You are fucking kidding me,” mumbled Eggsy behind him. Harry turned around, holding the door to the establishment open for the young man. Eggsy was looking at him with wide eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching before it turned into a full blown grin. “A _McDonald’s_ , really?!” Eggsy exclaimed sounding amused following Harry to enter the fast food restaurant. Harry pretended to look as dignified as ever.

“It is a perfectly good establishment which offers variety of food with affordable price and enough calories to fill your needs,” replied Harry mock-serious. Eggsy nudged the side of Harry with his elbow, still grinning wide.

“You are full of shit, aren’t you Harry?” Harry chuckled. “You so are!” Eggsy cried loudly full of glee.

“I will not agree or deny the statement without any presence of my lawyer.”

“How you managed to become a police, I’ll never know,” said Eggsy jokingly. Harry chuckled.

“Well, now that we are here. What do you want, Eggsy?” Eggsy looked up at the display, looked thoughtful for a second before he decided.

“I will have a double cheese burger and coke, I guess.” Harry nodded and then walked to the counter. Harry himself already knew what he would have since he always chose the same meal whenever he went to McDonald’s, which was frequent enough whenever he had late cases.

“You can find a table for us, Eggsy. I will be right there with you with our food,” told Harry. The cashier at the counter looked bored and received Harry’s orders with no enthusiasm at all, which was not surprising since it was already pretty late. The dinner rush was long over, which made the service went really fast. Harry didn’t need to wait long for the cashier to place all his orders on the tray.

The McDonald’s was almost empty except for Harry, Eggsy, and few other lone people who sat by themselves. Eggsy chose a table near the window with no one around them. Harry placed their tray on the table before he sat down in front of the young man.

“Thanks. How much did I owe you?” asked Eggsy, taking out his wallet from behind his trousers. Harry shook his head.

“Oh it’s alright. This is my treat, Eggsy,” replied Harry. Eggsy straightened up immediately, face turned cold almost defensive. Harry immediately missed the easy expression on his face.

“Just because I look like this, it doesn’t mean I can’t pay my own meal—“ Harry quickly cut his sentences as he didn’t want the young man to get the wrong message any longer.

“No, no—Eggsy—I know that you can. I have no other motive except to simply want to thank you to accompany me for late night McDonald’s when you don’t have to,” explained Harry serious. “Please.” Eggsy looked at him for a few more seconds before his body loss the tension. His expression turned almost vulnerable, frowning deeply. Eggsy was quiet for a few more seconds before the young man started to speak again.

“’m sorry,” mumbled Eggsy. “I just—“

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” said Harry. “It’s fine,” repeated Harry not unkindly when Eggsy still hesitated. Eggsy looked down and then said nothing. Although Harry hadn’t known the young man for very long, he knew that quiet didn’t suit him. Harry wanted to see his smile again.

“Well then, let’s have our meal,” said Harry, unwrapping his Big Mac. “Bon appétit.” Eggsy looked up, a small smile started to return to his face.

“Bon appétit.”

Harry’s Big Mac never tasted any more delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I deserve a pat in the back for making them having their dinner in the McDonald's. How many of you guess that they would have dinner at McDonald's? I surprised myself as well. lol.


	3. Phone numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry took quite a measure to get Eggsy's phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! It has been quite a while I know. I am still around Kingsman fandom, but simply haven't written much the past few months. This chapter has been sitting in my laptop for quite some time, and finally I have finished it. I hope it is to y'all liking! I still have some ideas on this AU and if time is right, I am going to write and add more :))
> 
> This chapter is unbeta-ed nor brit-picked. I hope I manage to keep everyone in characters. I am a bit rusty.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good morning, Harry,” Merlin greeted him, grinning widely when Harry arrived at his office. Harry paused at sipping his tea when he looked at Merlin and his uncharacteristic glee. Harry frowned, looked at the nearby clock, and then looked at Merlin. He had worked with Merlin for over a decade, and he never saw the man so joyful so early in the morning. Unless, there was something amusing or funny or maybe someone died. You could never know with Merlin.

“Good morning, Merlin. You look very happy so early in the morning. Did something happen?” asked Harry straight to the matter. Harry didn’t know that it was possible for Merlin’s grin to turn even wider. He looked positively menacing. Harry walked to his office—although office might not be an accurate term—and then sat down. Merlin followed, taking a seat in front of Harry’s cluttered desk and then leaned forward over the desk, staring at Harry expectantly. Harry raised his eyebrows and it took a few more seconds before Merlin sighed in annoyance.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what I am enquiring about, Harry,” Merlin grumbled. Harry took another sip of his tea and tried to think of anything that Merlin might want to know, but his brain provided nothing.

“It was you who had something to tell,” stated Harry blatantly because why else would Merlin be so menacingly gleeful?

“No..,” Merlin said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. “I am waiting for you to tell me so then I have something to tell.”

“Tell you about?” asked Harry slowly still uncertain. 

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. “About yesterday night! After you left! Your date with that young lad!” Merlin exclaimed. Harry blinked in slow understanding on why Merlin was uncharacteristically happy. Merlin, however good he was at his job, had a bad tendency to gossip. Merlin loved to gossip. No wonder. Harry would disappoint him because there was nothing going on. Harry told him as much.

“I call bullshit,” Merlin said, eyes squinting as he looked at Harry behind his glasses. “You were being uncharacteristically nice, offering to drive him and yesterday went to dinner at the bloody McDonald’s when usually you preferred to dine alone. Did you pay for him? I bet you did. You like that lad—Eggy—“ 

“—It’s Eggsy—“

“Yeah yeah whatever—but my point is. You like that young man,” finished Merlin looking triumphant. “I know you, Harry. You can’t lie to me.”

“And I won’t,” Harry replied. “I do like him.” Merlin grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Harry stopped him. “ _But…_ I doubt that it will ever develop to something else. He is a very interesting young man and I do admit that he is pleasing to the eyes but that’s about it. I simply find his company… enjoyable and you hate McDonald’s.” Merlin looked at him again with his piercing eyes and then shook his head before he stood up.

“I still call bullshit,” stated Merlin. “Well, whatever. Just don’t forget to tell me when you get your head out of your arse.” 

“We probably won’t see each other again. London is not a small city,” said Harry trying to be contrary despite the fact that his mind since yesterday had constantly coming up with ideas on how to see Eggsy again. Merlin snorted and then gave Harry a look that said ‘you are being purposefully stubborn’.

“I doubt it,” replied Merlin before he strolled out Harry’s office. As soon as Merlin was out of his space, Harry sighed and then took a big gulp from his paper cup, thinking about the conversation that just occurred between him and Merlin. He liked Eggsy, Merlin said. It was true. All he said about Eggsy to Merlin was all true. 

But there were also many more things that Harry didn’t say. Like how enjoyable their conversation was after the awkward tension at the start. How they actually managed to talk about many great deal of things for over an hour and how Harry didn’t want to part ways to Eggsy afterwards. He didn’t say how Eggsy’s smiling face was the only thing that Harry could think about while he tried to go to sleep. He didn’t tell Merlin how although he really doubted that it would ever develop to something more, he truly wished… for more.

Harry finished his tea and then pinched the bridge of his nose. Better to not dwell with his thoughts on Eggsy. Harry’s two meetings with Eggsy had been purely coincidences and they didn’t exchange phone numbers. There was very little chance for him to see Eggsy again unless he decided to contact Lestrade or Holmes—which he would not do. Maybe. 

Harry shook his head before he grabbed the first pile of papers that was already on his desk. Better start working.

-o-o-o-

It was almost lunch time when Harry was interrupted by a sound of knocking on his small office. Harry looked up and there was Lestrade, smiling almost apologetically.

“Am I interrupting?” asked Lestrade polite. He did interrupt, but not something that Harry didn’t welcome. Anything was better compared to the hideous paper works. Harry put his pen down and leaned back on his stiff chair.

“I welcome the interruption. Can I help you?” Lestrade’s smile turned into more of a grimace, walked inside the office and then sat in front of Harry’s desk.

“So—“ Lestrade started. “You have worked with Sherlock.” Harry frowned at the not question and nodded slowly.

“What do you think of him?” asked Lestrade. Harry started to get a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

“He is good at what he does, but a total wanker,” answered Harry truthfully. Lestrade nodded, didn’t look surprised at all hearing Harry’s answer. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds, looked calculating, before his face turned serious as a decision was made.

“I need a favour,” said Lestrade. Harry immediately knew what Lestrade was going to ask from him. “Would you mind to let Sherlock tag along with you on one of your cases?”

Harry’s immediate reaction was to answer that ‘yes, I would definitely mind’ but then a stronger part of his brain immediately associate Holmes with Eggsy and it pushed him greatly to agree with what Lestrade say. Lestrade, oblivious to Harry’s inner struggle, continued to explain.

“He has been extremely annoying lately, whining how he is bored and he wants me to give him cases. But I have none that I know could entertain him and I have enough complaints from people in my team to last for at least another month.”

“He is an adult. You don’t need to indulge him,” Harry replied weakly. Lestrade shook his head, his expression in tight pinch.

“He is a big child. He is way better now with John as his flatmate, but still we’ll all be damned if he ever gets bored. He is unpredictable—“ Lestrade sighed. “Just, please indulge him for once? His brother will get him on a case or something soon, I reckon.”

“Holmes has a _brother_?” exclaimed Harry who couldn’t help the shiver that went over his body just imagining another Holmes. If the brother was anything like Holmes, Harry didn’t want to know anything at all. Lestrade nodded gravely.

“Better but also worse, works in the government or something. I reckon you will meet him sooner or later—but anyway, so please?”

Harry didn’t even need to think long about it, because his decision—fortunately or unfortunately—was already made from the very beginning. Harry could already hear complains from Merlin in his head, but considering the very possibility of meeting Eggsy again, it would be worth it. Three times was the charm anyway.

“You owe me one,” Harry answered. Lestrade smiled gratefully.

-o-o-o-

Merlin’s rage was much like how Harry’s head imagined when Harry told him what he had agreed to during lunch. At least the Scot didn’t resort to any physical violence in which Harry was grateful. Harry tried to explain that this would only be this once and besides now Lestrade owed them one and you would never know when you needed any kind of favour nowadays. Merlin was inconsolable for the entire lunch break—even when Harry had paid both of their lunch—until they were on their way back to the office. Merlin stopped walking and then looked at Harry with the kind of focus that usually would only be reserved when he was examining an evidence. Whatever he saw on Harry’s face caused him to smirk.

“I get it now,” said Merlin low, tone accusing. “You _are_ interested in that Eggsy lad. You want to see him again. That’s the only possible explanation why you help Lestrade.” Merlin was very receptive sometimes—or maybe he simply knew Harry after almost two decades of friendship.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“ _Oh_ you do. You are so full of shit, Harry. You do like that young man. Just admit it!” Merlin pushed, his eyes glinting wildly. Harry should not be surprised that his non-existent love life would be the only thing that could console Merlin. His friend loved gossip way too much. Harry guessed there was no way to deny it any longer, because it would be obvious at the end when—if—Harry saw Eggsy again and asked for the young man’s number.

“Fine, yes—“ Harry ignored Merlin’s triumphant ‘HAH I called that’. “I like Eggsy. I don’t know to what extent but I want to get to know him but there is no way to contact him except through Holmes or doctor Watson,” explained Harry in defeat. Merlin chuckled in amusement, shaking his head and then put a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Be glad that my dislike for Holmes is less than my anticipation to see you getting some—“ Harry made a face when Merlin said ‘getting some’ like a youngster he was not. “—but only this once, Harry. Don’t fuck it up or I swear I am going to punch Holmes in the face.”

-o-o-o-

“Dull. I wonder how things ever get solved when you lots can't even solve something this simple!” exclaimed Holmes as he examined the crime scene, sounding every bit like a true genius wanker he was. Harry gritted his teeth in annoyance. Merlin had wisely decided to leave the crime scene as soon as he gave all the necessary information to Holmes. Heaven knows how the situation would be if Merlin was here. It would not be nice.

“Sherlock, you are being rude now. The police do just fine before you came along,” Watson scolded exasperatedly, standing beside Harry in the middle of the crime scene while giving apologetic glances to Harry. 

“Maybe, but with less efficiency and much slower,” muttered Holmes and then he stood up and clasped close his mini magnifying glass. Holmes then began to explain how the crime was done, who was the murderer and what was the motivation in the span of 10 minutes after examining the crime scene for less than ten. Objectively speaking, it was very impressive.

“If we are done, I am going to return to Baker Street to finish my analysis on different type of perfumes. Come along, John!” said Holmes dismissively and then turned around to exit the crime scene. Doctor Watson sighed and then looked at Harry.

“Thank you very much for tolerating Sherlock, Inspector. Lestrade has told me that you let him into this crime scene in his favour. He sounded like a prick but he was happy with this case all the same. He has been going on without cases for too long,” said John.

“John!” bellowed Holmes from outside the crime scene. Watson sighed.

“That's my cue. Once again, thank you—”

“A moment, Doctor Watson—“ Harry started, remembering his original motivation for doing Lestrade a favour. If he got no contact information on Eggsy now, it would mean that today would mean nothing and worse, Merlin would probably kill him. Harry decided there and then. “May I ask you something?” Watson frowned, nodding. Harry clenched his fists nervous.

“I was wondering about Eggsy. He is part of Holmes' Homeless Network?”

“Eggsy? Yes, yes he is, even though he has a flat somewhere in East End. Is there any trouble, Inspector? He is a good man and I assure you I have made sure that Sherlock would not make any of his homeless network do illegal things,” replied Watson looking worried. Harry felt somewhat ridiculous for what he was about to ask next.

“There is no trouble at all. I have met Eggsy a couple of times and... I am just wondering if I may have his phone number,” finished Harry. Watson's face turned confused.

“His phone number?” repeated Watson dumbly. Harry nodded and forced himself to not fidget. Part of his brain that always sounded like Merlin was having a good laugh at himself. Harry could only be glad that the actual Merlin was not here himself to laugh his arse off. Watson stared at Harry for a couple more seconds before he began to smile in amusement, seemingly have guessed correctly Harry's intention. He took out his mobile phone from his pocket. Harry took out his as well and typed in the numbers that the good doctor was reading.

“Thank you, Doctor Watson,” said Harry after he doube checked that he had saved the number, putting it back in his pocket.

“You are welcome, Inspector. I am going to keep quite about this to Eggsy because I assume you don't want me to meddle,” Watson replied, looking delighted. Harry felt his cheeks got warm and this was very much not amusing because he should be the good adult of almost 50 years old, not acting like an adolescent he certainly was not.

“John! We are leaving or I am going to use our kettle for my experiment,” Holmes called again. Watson's face immediately pale in horror and after a quick nod at Harry, turned around and left the crime scene in hurry. “Don't you dare, Sherlock! That's the only good kettle we have and I swear I am going to throw away every experiment you keep inside the fridge if you dare,” exclaimed Watson. A moment after the duo left, Merlin came to join Harry in the now quiet crime scene. Merlin looked like he was just forced to eat sour lemon.

“Fucking prick. You owe me coffee for dealing with him, Harry,” grumbled Merlin, scowling. “I assume you have got what you wanted or I swear—“

“Yes, I have got Eggsy's number,” Harry answered. Merlin's face immediately lightened up. “I think Doctor Watson knows my intention with it.”

“Haha yeah, no shit. When are you going to text him? From what I saw at that time, I tell he is somewhat interested or something—he couldn't quite stop eyeing you. But even if he wasn't, I reckon you could just flip on the Harry Hart charm or whatever magic you were doing usually,” said Merlin sounding very smug. Harry ignored the last part of the sentence.

“Maybe later. I have no idea what to say,” Harry replied. Merlin laughed in good humour and then patted Harry on the back, almost condescend.

“Oh mate, dealing with Holmes definitely worth it if this is what I got.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

-o-o-o-

Getting the phone number was the easy part. Trying to figure out what to do with it was the difficult part. Harry was a confident man. He had fifty years of living to learn how to be confident and he had a decent share of lovers to know that he was not a bad looking bloke and in fact, quite charming. He knew what he wanted and usually once he decided on something, he would immediately follow with actions to get what he wanted and to make it happen. But in this case—with Eggsy—Harry had turned into a fool and seemed to lost all his confidence all at once, doubting himself and feeling insecure.

One of the reasons might be because Eggsy was a lot younger than Harry was. Or maybe it was because Harry had only met Eggsy twice and talked with the younger man for not very long. Maybe because he was not even sure in the first place whether Eggsy was interested in the first place. There were just lots of maybe.

Harry looked down at the screen of his phone, looking at the already typed message.

_Hello Eggsy. This is Harry Hart. I got your number from dr Watson. If you're free, how about a coffee with me?_

Simple and straight forward. But the text seemed to be lacking something that Harry himself was not sure of. He read and reread the text, hoping that he would come up with something much better but it was hopeless. Harry was about to delete the text, but instead he accidentally pressed send. The 'swoosh' sound indicated that it was sent and Harry could only stare blankly at his phone screen before he proceed to swear every way possible that he was glad he was at home and not in company of other people. Before he could go into internal panic, his phone pinged, indicating incoming text. It was from Eggsy.The young man sure replied very fast.

_Hey Harry!_ _It's a surprise. A pleasant 1 I assure u._ _Um.. do_ _u_ _mean like just coffee or coffee coffee??? ;)))_

Harry stared at the reply that he got, not really sure what Eggsy actually meant. But it simply meant that he needed to be more clear in his intention. Harry didn't live this long without learning how important it was to do that. He might not be planning to send that first message, but now that he was in this position, there was no turning back.

_If by “coffee coffee” you mean coffee date, then yes. That is what I mean._

This time, the reply didn't come as fast as before. In fact the reply took quite a moment that Harry felt sick it was almost silly. When the reply came, both of his hands were clammy and his heart was beating fast. Taking a big gulp from his now luke-warm tea, Harry opened the message.

_Are u serious???_

Which is the answer didn't give much confidence. But Eggsy had still not said no, so Harry might still have a chance. Or was the message probably an expression of disgust? Harry didn't think so. Maybe.

_I am. If you are amenable, I'd like to have a coffee date with you. Or a dinner. Whatever suits you. Feel free to refuse, I won't take any offense._

Harry sent the message, feeling like he had to give Eggsy a chance to say no, not wanting the young man to somehow feel obligated to accept him. This time, the reply didn't take quite the amount of time as before. It was almost instaneous.

_Yes! :)))) Coffee, dinner, im happy w all._

Then immediately followed by a second message.

_Are u sure tho?_

Harry frowned at the second message. He didn't understand why Eggsy seemed to be very unsure. Maybe Harry should have not sent that text even though it was accidental. He had much trouble reading people's true feelings through written texts. Harry decided to ask whether he may call Eggsy or not. He might have better luck in deciphering Eggsy by listening to his voice. As soon as Eggsy replied and said affirmative, Harry pressed call. It didn't take a second before Eggsy answered.

“'ello?”

“Hello, Eggsy,” greeted Harry, feeling himself smiling almost immediately as soon as he heard Eggsy's voice. If Merlin was here, he would laugh his arse off. Fortunate that he was not. The line went silent for a few seconds it was almost awkward before Harry remembered why he decided to call in the first place.

“To answer your previous text, yes I am sure. Why would I not?” said Harry conversationally.

“Umm, well I am me and you are you? You get what I mean?” replied Eggsy almost timid. Harry frowned again, not quite sure what Eggsy was saying.

“I know that I am much older than you. If it's a trouble, then you don't have to say yes,” said Harry cautiously.

“No, no! I mean, that's not what I meant. I don't care how old you are, because I—“ A pause. “—I think you are gorgeous as hell, top mark. What I meant is, aren't you totally out of my league? I am a pleb, have no proper job, but you—you are a police and more? You and I are just different, don't you feel?”

Harry didn't know how to reply to that, because he had never even thought about Eggsy anything else beyond how attractive, fascinating, and charming the young man was. How easy it was for Harry to talk with Eggsy. Harry certainly didn't think about Eggsy's background nor anything else.

“Sorry,” Eggsy's voice stopped Harry's train of thoughts. “You changed your mind, huh? It's fine, I understand. You didn't think it through--”

“No,” Harry cut Eggsy's rambling who sounded small and insecure unlike the young man he had talked with twice the past month, who seemed brash and confident, almost cocky. “I haven't changed my mind. I don't care about all of that. I find you attractive as well, but also very charming and smart. You are fascinating and... I like you. I want to get to know you, if I may.”

The line was silent but then, an almost inaudible fuck was heard and then a deep breath.

“Yes. Yes, you may,” replied Eggsy almost breathless. “Fuck, I don't know what you see in me still, but I won't miss my chance.” Harry couldn't help but smile like a fool, letting out a light chuckle.

“I am glad,” Harry said. He felt giddy, not unlike a love-sick teenager. He couldn't wait. With a smile still on his face, Harry settled on his couch more comfortably, as he adjusted the mobile phone in hand. “So do you have any place in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I suck at ending a chapter I know. Anyway, comments would be most welcome! :DDDD
> 
> Don't worry, the next installation shall surely about their first date lol. I am a fan of Harry acting like a teenager and act all flustered and stuff. YES HARRY YOUR CRUSH IS SO OBVIOUS IT HURTS MYSELF.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I may or may not have a few more ideas for this AU, but I will leave this as a one-shot first. Comments are very welcome. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com) :))))))))))))


End file.
